


Riled Up And Impatient

by treehousq



Series: Kinky Ethan Nestor [4]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Bratting, Coffee, Disobeying Orders, Dry Humping, Ethan Nestor Has Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Kinky Ethan Nestor, M/M, Platonic Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Riding, Romantic Friendship, Smut, Teasing, Top Mark Fischbach, YouTube, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: I swear I’m doing requests! Just trying to get motivated to do stuff again and stay present in life and my mental health. I can’t promise a time when I’ll be able to publish anything, so I’m sorry! I’m not going to give myself a deadline either or else it’ll just make it worse. I’ll do things when I’m capable.Thank you for the love and support! You have no idea how much it means.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Kinky Ethan Nestor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679158
Comments: 12
Kudos: 338
Collections: Youtube Fanfiction





	1. the tiny bit of plot

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’m doing requests! Just trying to get motivated to do stuff again and stay present in life and my mental health. I can’t promise a time when I’ll be able to publish anything, so I’m sorry! I’m not going to give myself a deadline either or else it’ll just make it worse. I’ll do things when I’m capable.
> 
> Thank you for the love and support! You have no idea how much it means.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan’s Prank

Ethan felt like recording his own little idea of content for the Unus Annus channel, basically pulling a really dumb and basic prank on Mark during their drought of videos as filler.

Mark drank a cup of coffee each morning because jesus christ was he _not_ a morning person half the time, especially lately where the stress of his and Ethan’s joint channel was starting to get to him. Ethan realised what he was going to do honestly might not help his sour mood in the morning, buut, Ethan was known to push buttons. Especially ever since a certain incident in his hallway.

The brunette set up the camera behind some spices they had accidentally left out on the counter after making a Markiplier Makes video. Ethan was going to record himself explaining it later considering Mark was bound to walk in at any moment, and this is the first time Ethan has been able to successfully get up before him. God he was hoping it'd be a success. After pressing record and shaking the sugar shaker, labelled in big sharpie words ” _sugar_ ” (good job Mark) in front of the camera, he snuck over to the opposite counter where the salt was. He proceeded to empty the sugar into the salt and the salt into the sugar, effectively switching them so no one knew but him.

Gently, Ethan started to place the two containers back into their spots as quietly as possible. He tried to muffle his obnoxious giggling with his free hand, considering Mark was just in his room looking for his shorts. Ethan breathed in deeply, barely calming himself as he shuffled over to the fridge and pretended he was looking for something to drink.

Footsteps making their way into the spacious kitchen signalled Ethan’s plan into action. He bit back a grin and moved stuff around in the fridge, hoping he was selling that whole bit of “looking for something.”

"Mornin' Eth," Mark mumbled a little tiredly. He wrapped his arms around Ethan’s waist and kissed at the nape of his neck affectionately. The raven-haired man rested his chin in the spot he kissed and closed his eyes, humming contently.

"Morning Mark," Ethan greeted his friend, his face reddening just in the slightest at the cute display of affection. "You sound tired, have you not had your coffee yet?" Ethan easily feigned confusion as he turned to look at his sleepy friend, "Isn’t that usually like, the first thing you do?"

Mark shook his head and removed himself from the brunette. "Went to go get pants 'cause it was cold." He sleepily trudged over to the coffee maker and retrieved his cup of caffeine. Steam licked at the edges of the small mug, wisping into the air gracefully with small unspoken warnings of how hot the contents of the cup were.

Ethan looked at the man with an undistinguishable look that lied somewhere between platonic love and something that could easily be mistaken for romantic love. All pranks aside, he fucking loved this man to bits as a friend, his sleepy morning attitude with how grumpy he could be and his messy bed-head, black twigs and cowlicks conveying a war zone from the previous night of what looked like good sleep, he was as adorable as he was sexy in Ethan’s opinion.

Ethan had to bite his tongue when he saw Mark take a huge spoonful of the “sugar” and dump it into his mug. Measurements weren’t really his thing, and certainly not when he was tired. He stirred it around thoroughly and thought nothing of Ethan being up this early for once. Mark raised the mug to his lips and began drinking it. This happens at about the same time he looks back up at Ethan and notices him laughing behind his hand.

Mark cocks his eyebrow as he drinks his coffee. Ethan begins to laugh more as he watches the raven-haired man drink it.

But it’s when Mark continues drinking it that Ethan can't hold back his laughter and begins laughing out loud. Mark guzzles the entire beverage, holding eye contact with Ethan the entire time. Afterwards, he licks his lips and sets the mug down calmly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and gives a dark grin to an astonished and still giggling Ethan.

"Holy _shit_ —" Ethan squeaks. Mark walks by him with a confident look, smacking the brunette’s ass and acting as if he didn't just drink a cup of super salty coffee at 6:30 AM.

"When I get back from working out, you're gonna pay me back for that shit.”

Ethan giggled to himself, eagerly awaiting when that would be.


	2. here’s the smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan gets a little too riled up while waiting for Mark. He’s too impatient to wait.

Ethan’s body buzzed with excitement from Mark’s promise as he fixed the sugar and salt, putting them in their original places and then tossing them back into the cabinet. He went ahead and put up some other spices as well from a cancelled Markiplier Makes episode a while back, honestly just trying to busy himself so his ADHD could rest easier.

Mark usually worked out for an hour or hour an a half, depending on his motivation. He had already been out an hour and Ethan expected him back at any time.

Ethan made his way to his room, snatching up his phone that was resting on the kitchen counter as he walked with a pep in his step. He stepped into the comfort of his own room and shuffled over to his messy bed, he absentmindedly dropped his phone onto the cluttered nightstand and got into a cross-legged sitting position on his bed. He tugged off his pants and threw them at the wall above his laundry basket, watching it slide down and land into his goal. He silently fist bumped the air in victory and grabbed a pillow as he leaned against the headboard of his bed, picking up his phone and mindlessly scrolling through different socials and memes. However, the longer he sat there bored, the more his mind began to wander off to what Mark said before he left.

"Expect not to walk for a while.”

Ethan felt a shiver rocket down his spine in a sudden burst happily as he rested on his stomach, a very soft pillow under him. His mind unfortunately ran away from him, providing him different steamy fantasies and other things that nade him a bit hot under the collar. Unfortunately, all he did was turn himself on while Mark wasn't home yet, and Ethan isn't very patient.

He shifted a little, that familliar feeling of warmth that seemed to wash over him slowly, making his ears burn and his abdomen clench slightly. He suddenly was very aware of the pillow underneath him as he rubbed against it accidentally, gasping pathetically.

Ethan let a small, embarrassed whine tumble past his barely parted lips, moving to sit himself on his knees with the pillow under him, milky thighs either side of the soft object underneath him. The brunette licked his dry lips nervously and placed his hands over the edge of his hoodie, it hung low on him and covered his light grey boxers, Mark said he looked absolutely _delectable_ in it. With that memory of appraisal he felt more sure of himself, he crossed his legs at his ankles and rubbed his socked feet together shyly as he began to slowly rock against the pillow. He could already tell it was too soft to get him off, but it would work for now.

Mark had told him many times to not do anything without him if he was supposed to wait. Buut, Ethan being Ethan hadn't really obeyed that rule very well—when did he ever? Even now was an example. If he was being perfectly honest, Mark has probably heard him before, if that were true, he’d never confronted Ethan about it. It’s not like Ethan would stop even if he _were_ caught. He’s just that kind of brat.

Ethan moaned quietly and stuffed his sleeve into his mouth, instinctively to quiet himself. He continued to gnaw at the end of his hoodie sleeve, trying to keep from clenching his teeth too hard. The sleeves drooped so far past Ethan’s hands and served as his bark to bite on while he continuously rocked against the pillow, ignoring the wet patch forming at the front of his boxers.

The thought of Mark coming back any second excited him so fucking much, he wondered if he’d be punished orif Mark was just gping to end up being too eagerto get to fuck Ethan into his mattress silly again. If his workout went good though, he doubted Mark would have the strength or stamina to do that though. Or honestly even just the patience.

The soft glide of his clothed cock against the pillow wasn’t hardly enough to get him off, so he was impatiently waiting for Mark to come home and catch him disobeying as he lazily dry humped the pillow. Ethan’s eyes fluttered shut and his toes just barely curled.

He carried on barely fucking against the pillow for a few more minutes. It wasn’t long before he got that feeling; the feeling of getting in trouble. That feeling that makes you anxious in the most addicting way possible, the adrenaline rush that fuels you as you consider throwing the whole plan away just seconds before someone finally catches you and realising it’s too late, god it made Ethan weak. He suspected ( _hoped_ ) Mark was about to walk through the front door or be back soon.

Ethan’s exhibitionist intuition was confirmed as the sound of his door creaking open and being shut sounded throughout the quiet apartment. Ethan’s room wasn't too far away and he couldn't help but want to put on a show for Mark like always. It was just what he did best.

Ethan slowed his hips and lifted the bottom of his hoodie, having it rest above his ass in the back and swapping the sleeve stuffed in between his teeth out for the front end of the hoodie. His hard cock trapped in his grey boxers and his pale stomach on show. When Ethan put the bottom of the hoodie into his mouth he accidentally chomped down on his lower lip, relishing the little bit of pain it caused. As footsteps approached his bedroom he quickly used both hands to grip the pillow below him, his rocks became more like long drags across the pillow trapped underneath his hold.

Ethan couldn't help but smile a little as he heard the door open, Mark stopping in his tracks as his gaze fell on the brunette on the bed. Ethan let his eyelids close about halfway. With a cheeky expression he pushed the hoodie up to keep it where it was, his mouth falling open and a drawn-out moan coming out loudly.

Mark’s deep brown eyes roared with a look of want.

"M-Mark— I," Ethan’s words, or lack thereof, were purposeful, easily stuttered, he didn't stop what he was doing, but he looked down as if he were embarrassed about getting caught; Mark knew he wasn't though. He knew Ethan’s games too well at this point. "I didn't expect yo-you to get home so soon." The brunette’s breathy gasps followed after.

Mark smirked, a dark grin on his face. He pushed his sweat-slicked hair back, Ethan took notice of the way the veins in his arms bulged, a slight sheen to them from his workout. He casually strode over to Ethan and sat in front of him. The brunette’s face was bright red and his bottom lip was red and spit-slicked from chewing on it.

The taller hummed at his friend. leaning forward and kissing him with one hand on his jaw and the other holding him up on the bed. Ethan let his eyes slip shut as he returned the kiss with a high-pitched sigh of content. He rocked against the pillow with more intent and began to get lost in the feeling of Mark’s lips on his. Mark bit softly at his lower lip and licked at it, smiling when Ethan happily and easily let him in, briefly praising him for it.

Ethan suddenly decided that he needed to be closer to Mark. He got up off of the pillow without breaking their kiss and chose to move into Mark’s lap instead, all in an instant. Be held Mark’s face in his hands as he tilted his head, gasping a little dramatically anytime their lips unlocked for any length of time. He knew how much Mark loved his sounds. The raven-haired man took his opportunity to grip the brunette's hips and move him closer to his own, grunting as Ethan whorishly moaned into their kiss. The brunette rolled his hips back down onto Mark’s, making the man below him groan in response and bite a little harder at Ethan’s lower lip, even catching his tongue for a moment, as he snapped his hips up instinctively.

The brunette detached their lips and began letting whimpers spill from his mouth as he mumbled to Mark over and over, "Mark _hah_! I’m—" he cut himself off as he tried to get up, feeling himself already about to tip over the edge so soon. That notion was quickly vetoed by Mark however when the raven-haired man forcefully pulled Ethan’s hips back down, refusing to let him escape so easily, responding with a low warning and a sudden buck of his hips, making Ethan squeal at first as he felt himself start teetering far too close to the edge.

"N-No Mark, I– fuck! I’m c-close." Ethan was panting as he rested his forehead against Mark’s. The man bit Ethan’s lower lip again and tugged at it, letting go of it to respond.

"Exactly, don't hold anything back, sweetheart. I wanna hear you." Ethan melted at his words and complied. More sounds were willingly pulled from him as he buried his face into Mark’s warm neck. Even Mark noticed how hot Ethan’s face was and kissed the side of his neck encouragingly, going immediately for the brunette’s pulse point and making him squirm. Ethan’s warm breath fanned over Mark’s neck as he returned the gesture by sucking dark red circles all over the man’s neck and throat.

Ethan wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders and made a high-pitched sound as he felt himself race over the edge and cum in his boxers. Mark graciously slowed down to help Ethan ride out his high a little, never pulling away from his neck or letting him go.

Mark held back his sinister smirk when the brunette started whining as he began to feel sensitive. He let out breathy gasps and pulled away from Mark’s neck as he successfully wiggled himself out of the raven-haired man’s grip hold, hastily tugging his boxers off and noticing when Mark followed suit.

Ethan speed-walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a packet of lube and handed it to Mark as he desperately crawled back into his lap. Quickly becoming aware of how hot he was under the hoodie, he pulled it over his head and threw it in the floor along with Mark’s sweaty shirt that Ethan helpfully–and impatiently–tugged off. He hardly waited as Mark prepped them both, bouncing a little in the man’s lap.

Thankfully it wasn’t long before he could grasp onto Mark’s shoulders tight as he lowered himself down onto the man’s cock.

"Ah, shit." The brunette muttered. He breathed heavily and kissed Mark as a distraction momentarily. Mark welcomed it and groaned into the kiss as he ran his hands up and down his sides soothingly.

When they parted moments later, Mark began to pepper kisses all over the brunette’s face and chest.

"You’re so beautiful, Ethan. I hope you know that.” he muttered sincerely, looking into Ethan’s darkened brown eyes. With a sheepish smile, Ethan pecked him on the lips again, humming confortably as he felt himself get used to the stretch again and shift around a bit on Mark’s thighs.

"You’re too sweet, Mark." he replied.

Mark smiled back, gazing at Ethan through half-lidded eyes and a blush on his face. If you didn’t know anything about them, you'd have assumed they were a couple in love, not two friends who fucked on the regular and just happened to present lots of couple-like mannerisms.

Suddenly Ethan groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before he placed his face into Mark’s shoulder as he felt the man begin to move his hips, just about to hit that spot in him dead on.

"You good?" Mark hummed, stopping for a moment to let Ethan answer.

The brunette nodded. "’S just been a while.” he mumbled with a grin.

Mark chuckled as he rubbed Ethan’s back softly. 

"Let me remind you then." he lifted the brunette up to his tip, making eye contact right before he brought him back down hard. Ethan cried out in a high-pitched moan as he threw his head back. Mark latched onto the column of his pale throat and sucked brutally, adding to the littered hickeys and marks already on the skin of his neck and collarbone.

Ethan was moaning happily, wiggling his hips around and helping Mark with his thrusts. He whined and dug his fingers into the raven-haired man’s shoulders as he quickly adjusted to the familiar feeling of being fucked by a horny Mark out for petty vengeance.

Biting his lip hard, he tried to suppress some sounds so he could focus on Mark’s own sounds instead.

A sudden stinging smack to his ass and that plan was quickly forgotten momentarily as Ethan was squealing. Mark used a large and rough hand to gently rub the spot in order to make him feel better.

"I said I wanted hear you." The raven-haired man grunted. Ethan let out a sound of agreement as he leaned his head back and welcomed the warmth of Mark’s breath and lips on his sore and bruised throat.

A little spark of pleasure zipped through the brunette as he felt Mark’s cock nudge against a spot inside of him.

Ethan must have reacted, as a devilish smirk of Mark’s, with some sort of victory held in it, stretched across his stupidly handsome face. The famous sweet spot. And he was sure as hell gonna abuse Ethan’s.

He shifted his hips and brought them up harder as Ethan came back down. Ethan was a flushed mess and slowly became unable to lift himself up each thrust, Mark had to help him (which he did so gladly) as he rammed himself inside of the brunette.

It wasn't much longer before Ethan was shaking and crying out again, his cock pulsing as it forced out another load of cum. Whines of pleasure following as he felt Mark release in response.

The two of them both came down from their highs as their sweat-slicked foreheads rested against each other. They looked into each other's wandering eyes and smiled.

"Goddamn you Nestor. You’ll certainly be the death of me." Mark muttered breathlessly with a chuckle.

"Just what I do best Fischbach." The brunette giggled. He hummed as he shifted on Mark’s cock again, still feeling a bit sensitive and biting his lip as the head of the raven-haired man’s cock brushed against his prostate. "If this is what happens when I prank you then I definitely need to prank you more often." Ethan said confidently.

"Careful there, don't get ahead of yourself.” Mark’s daring glare and challenging smirk paired together nicely. Ethan bit his lip.

”You know I always do though.”


End file.
